This invention relates to antioxidants for rubber compositions and their use in the stabilization of said compositions. More particularly, the invention relates to rubber compositions that possess a high degree of resistance to the detrimental effects of oxidative aging over prolonged periods of time.
Essentially all types of rubber are known to be susceptible to deterioration resulting from prolonged exposure to atmospheric oxygen. The major cause of deterioration is the attack of oxygen on the olefinic unsaturation bonds contained in rubber. To prevent deterioration, various antioxidants are added depending on the severity of processing and service of the finished article. Thus, there is a need for novel antioxidants which produce commercially acceptable articles. Among the known antioxidants, phenolic type antioxidants are widely used to protect rubber against oxidative effects. However, many of the phenolic antioxidants may be volatilized at high temperature applications.
It has been now discovered that certain phenol derivatives of 1,3,4-thiadiazole prevent the detrimental effect of oxygen on rubber compositions over long periods of time at elevated temperatures.